english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil (born September 15, 1962) is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Ace the Bat Hound, Ignatius *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1995-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2004) - Biker 1 (ep29), Official (ep29), Rawhide Bear (ep31), Turnip Shoot Man (ep31) *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Minotoro, Shoeshine Man, Sr. Hasbeena, Vegas Performer *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Ruby *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Troll *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Syrenka's Pet Fish *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Peddler *Ben Hur (2003) - Jesus Christ, Art Instructor, Number 59 *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Tahu, Graalok The Ash Bear, Toa Onua *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Bomonga, Keetongu *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - King Kandy, Head Licorice Bite *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Stretch, Noel Jollimore *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Destro *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *Lion of Oz (2000) - Gloom *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Mosaic (2007) - Landlord, Mr. Bullwraith *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Yukon Cornelius, Boomerang, Coach Comet, Duck, Hermey *The Condor (2007) - Dogg *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Seti 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jester Till (2003) - Pickelhauber, Baker 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Donner (2001) - Brock, Elf DJ, Oiled Elf, Tubby, Vocal Coach *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Additional Voices *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *One Piece (2015) - Shiki (ep429) *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Orgon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Jajuka *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Amergan, Gregor, Lab Director *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Luo-Lang, Gohei 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ultimate Teacher (1996) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Yun Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2008) - Fisherman Bob, Jake Lockwood *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - C Drall, Dogan, Grimbeard, Verus *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Gameplay Guards, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - Evos *League of Legends (????) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Sorcerer *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Merrick, Sorcerer Neroth *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Gym Ghingham, Soldier *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Duo Maxwell, Gym Ghingham Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors